Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy
by Alimackatjac
Summary: A corporate princess runs from her father's plans to follow her dreams that lead to a Magnolia University. Will fraternities like the Dragon slayers, Elements and a sorority named The Bodies keep our high society princess from achieving them? AU Rated M for later chapters. Only minor OC's No Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released._

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 1 Two different paths

* * *

Echoes of a sweet melody played by a string quartet twists and twines delicately in the air. To wander up the elegant mahogany staircase covered in lavish white lilies and bright buttercup roses. The free flowing music floats through the extended arched hall to finally slip under the door of my private suite.

.

Spreading my fingers apart to force down various wearable materials. With the pile unwilling to shrink any further I begin to pull some of the more frivolous silky, hand beaded pieces with my polished french tips out of the case. Tossing the items without another thought into a bare corner next to a wastepaper bin. A clear silent drop falls with a splat to form a tiny circle, followed by another ….and another …and another …before each tiny moist circle is slowly absorbed by the folded garments being held by a small suitcase.

.

Kneeling down to peek under my bed while stretching out an arm with my fingertips barely grazing a side of a box. Reaching in further I manage to pull out an old tattered shoe box hidden far under it. My hand quickly lifts the dusty lid to see little trinkets and nick knacks I've had since I was a child. My hand dives underneath the childhood items to pull out a purple velvet cloth concealed in the box's depths. My fingers carefully pull back the frayed cloth to reveal a brown leather key holder with what looked like a small flaming bird burned into it.

.

My manicured thumb lifts the lid as the golden glare of the sun's beaming rays is reflected by three gilded keys, causing me to blink before adjusting to the light. I quickly shut the leather case and wrap the soft material to conceal the item that tugs at my heart. With my most treasured item in hand I stand upright before sliding it into my bag that crosses my chest.

.

Glancing over to my nightstand to extend my hand to reach for a little oval frame. A clear drop falls to land on an old photo of a woman that I wished with every fiber of my soul could be with me at this very moment. No amount of magic could ever achieve my one true desire to see her again. I was so young when she left us, it's hard for me to clearly remember the life I had with her.

.

The clear drop was joined by another drop before it drizzled into a tiny path over the glass and off the frame. With my hand I wipe away the miniature trail of liquid from the woman wearing an elegantly tailored dress. The dress that was more like a confining uniform to the free magical spirit then the silken luxury most women only dream about. Pulling the gilded frame close to my chest as I knew the free spirit would understand…..what lies in my heart .

An expected knock on my bedroom door causes me to quickly slide the small frame between my folded clothes and the wall of the suitcase. "Uh, yes?"

My head suddenly snaps to the door as my two hands hurriedly slam down the top of the case but just my luck there is no reassuring click to follow. "Lucy, dear were almost ready for you downstairs, are you about ready?"

"Ah, yes, dad I'm almost ready just give me a little more time." Trying my best to mask my panicked tone as I hastily push materials sticking out from the sides back into the case.

"Okay darling, I will inform everyone."

"Thank you sir." With two hands I hike the material of my dress up before leaping on to the stubborn case. While sitting on the bulging case I begin to force it down with all of my weight to finally achieve that all important "click".

With my face growing warm, my hand swiftly toss back the sheer white material over my head. Wet trails that cascade down my cheeks give off a chill to my newly exposed face. Lifting two hands I manage to pull what seemed like a never ending supply of diamond like hairpins from my intricately styled hair. Finally freeing myself from the bridal monstrosity that's been weighing heavily on my mind in more ways than one.

.

A few small shakes of my head cause my golden locks to loosely fall across my shoulders. Relieved from the overly binding up do I quickly walk over to pull open my nightstand drawer. Extending a hand to retrieve a gilded box before carefully sliding it in my bag.

.

My fingers lace around the suitcase's handle as I glance back to the door with a heavy heart. Two paths have been laid out for me, one by my practical father who had my future laid out like a finely drawn blueprint…and the other one kept as an unspoken secret by the same well-meaning man. The other path is paved with a few fading childhood stories and a couple of items from the free spirit's long forgotten past.

.

Her life was short but offered so much more then what my father had planned for me. I would rather live a short magical life full of adventure like the free spirit then a long ordinary one wrapped in an elegant confining costume…to wither away on the inside like she eventually did.

With one hand hiking up the long white satin gown and one hand wrapped around the handle of my suitcase I head out the white french doors that leads out to my new chosen path. The wind cause the long white beaded gown to flare out while the free spirits words echo into my head.

"Magic is the power to influence the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces."

I headed out to what burned in my heart with an unbridled passion and unending curiosity of my new magical adventure. Turning my head to look up at my childhood home with clear drops streaming down my cheeks. Emotionally driven words fall softly from my lips. "Goodbye Father."

Hoping that one day he would understand.

 **End of Lucy's POV**

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

So this is the new Fairy Tail story. I really hope you like it.

Thanks for taking a Peek please follow/review

I uslly post which story I'm currently in the process of updating on my profile.

Alimackatjac


	2. Chapter 2 Gone missing

I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released.

Textbooks, Keys, Fairy dust

Chapter 2 Gone missing.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _ **"Heiress to Heartfilia Konzern goes missing on day of wedding."**_

That was the headline splashed over the front page of the Daily Sorcerer the next morning. Along with a large picture of my distraught father standing in front of reporters holding dozens of microphones. I suppose I could have left a note but I'm sure even if I did my father would have just burned it.

.

Under the heading it read " _Authorities refuse to rule out nefarious motives in connection of heiress's disappearance._ " In other words, a highly respected heiress runs away from her fairytale wedding causes humiliation for both families. It was advantageous for the family's business relations for me to be considered missing rather than a runaway. For every minute my distraught father and his perfect missing princess were dominating the headlines is a minute of free press for both wedding parties' companies.

.

Besides, why bother with the expense of caring out search parties when the local police station can do it for you. It's not like any first year cadet couldn't track me down, I'm still using the same name. As for being a runaway I left with a suitcase full of clothes and other clothes scattered everywhere in my room, along with my bank accounts drained. What do you think that cadet would deduce? But here I sit as a "missing person."

.

Hell, I bet if the other side of that façade of a wedding party marched into my father's office to demand my whereabouts or sufferer financially for breach of contract. My "loving" father would break down my door and deliver me to them all wrapped in another white dress like some crazy currier service. Since that didn't happen, I'm worth more missing then actually being present for both sides and at the moment in their eyes …I'm being punished.

.

Essentially I'm being sent to the corner for an extended timeout until the family business deems my presence more profitable then my absence. In other words until my outlandish behavior can be subdued and another profitable merger can be struck I'm to remain silent to suffer in my corner. However, that is not what I'm going to do with my new found freedom.

.

 **The day of that headline was over two weeks ago...**

That night I traveled to a small out of the way town. You know the kind where you're traveling on the road to some other destination when you blink once and miss the entire town. Yeah, it's that kind of town. I found a practically deserted motel hidden off the road. It wasn't anything I'm use to but it was clean and the old couple that owns it kept to themselves, so I didn't really mind.

.

With my blonde hair piled on top of my head in no particular style, laying on my messed bed in a pair of grey knee highs and an oversized pink button up shirt. The black and white printed pages of today's edition of the Daily Sorcerer spread over the end of my bed. Pinching the corner of the pages I slowly turn back to the front page.

Today's headline read " _ **This year's Magnolia University's Magic team could be Blazing Hot**_."

Underneath the headline was a typical team picture of a muscle bound blond standing confident with a cocky smirk on his face and of course his arms folded at his chest. The big man on campus type was bookended by two of his fellow teammates. The one dark haired wild type that posed similar to his teammate but with a slightly more dangerous expression plastered on his face. On the other side stood an overly excited pink haired teammate thrusting his thumb and pointer finger in the air like he had just scored the winning point.

.

Rolling my eyes as my fingers turn the page to close my daily entertainment of these past weeks .I could careless of the muscle bound trio that probably spend the majority of their school years scoring goals on the field and between the sheets, not once bothering to crack a book. The picture of the magical jocks is not what drew my attention to the article it was the name in the headlines. For once it wasn't of myself or my father and second it was….. Magnolia University. Lying flat on my bed with my grey knee highs crossed at my ankles I toss the paper to a corner of the room where it lands on top of a stack of others from the prior days.

.

A small breeze from an overhead fan chills against the back of my bare thighs as I reach over the edge of my bed. Extending a hand in my massager bag to pull a small leather bound book with a flaming bird burned in its cover. With my polished nails I open the small book to the first entry.

" _ **It seems I waited for this day all my life and to my delight it's finally here. The anticipation has taken over my body to cause me to have a sleepless night…..Not being able to sleep I packed up my things and headed out to catch an earlier bus. I ended up arriving much too early for the campus guards….But I managed to convince the nightshift guard to help me with my things with little more than a smile.**_ _ **Today is orientation day for Magnolia University. Well I'm off… the sweet ginger headed guard is going to show me to the office so I can get my dorm assignment ….wish me luck."**_

 _ **Yours always,**_

 _ **A free spirit**_

Closing my last gift from my free spirit I gradually pull myself from my bed to place the brown leather book on my tiny wooden nightstand. Tonight is my last night in the small room I've called home for these last two weeks. Magnolia University is my next step …..

End of Chapter

* * *

 ** _I think with this story I'm going to post shorter updates but more often. Well I'm off I Have to update "Back in our world"( My Ouran Host Club M )_**

 ** _Thanks for taking a peek please Follow/ review Alimackatjac ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3 The flaming bird?

I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released.

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 3 The flaming bird?

* * *

Lucy's POV

The light from the late morning sun shined a strip of light across the curved glass of the back of the bright yellow cab. The tread worn tires rolled leisurely pass the decorative swirls of the open iron gates of Magnolia University. My heart beat sped with anticipation for my very first view of the sprawling grand campus. I hurriedly found the silver button with a finger to allow a slight breeze to drift pass my face, causing a slight tingling feeling.

.

My eyes went wide to see two practically naked men having a hell of a winter fight. The unusual snowy fight is being fought in fresh green field surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. One man commanded white snowy cranes to emerge and swoop down to attack the dark haired man. The dark haired man thrusted his arms away from his defined, chiseled chest to form a cannon that rested on his muscled shoulders. The enormous cannon exploded, causing a gigantic hole to rip through the birds. I anxiously turned my head to follow the fight but the cab rolled past a berm, causing my view to be obstructed.

.

Lifting a hand to brush back my golden wind swept strands from my chocolate eyes when a beam of reflective light catches my attention. Whipping my blond pigtails around to see off in the distance the gleam of two polished swords effortlessly whirling and flipping through the air. The agile woman with a swirling ginger ponytail moved her graceful body in conjunction with the sharpen weapons in some beautiful lethal dance that had my eyes mesmerized.

.

 **A little while later …**

When my cab rolled to a stop my fingers anxiously found the handle to the door and shoved it out wide. Throwing out a tan strapped wedged foot to rest on the grey pavement before swinging my other leathered foot to pair with the other. Tossing my messenger bag over my shoulder I step from the car to take in a deep cleansing breath from the air of my new surroundings.

.

The white haired driver twitched his white mustache under his nose as he palmed my payment before roughly setting my suitcase down with a thud. "There you go tuts, have a nice day." The rather rotund driver threw is arms to his back to give it a good long stretch before heading back to his spot behind the wheel. Once back in the cab the man tipped his blue plaid hat to me before slowly making his way back to the gate.

.

Reaching down with two hands I clasp tightly on the handle and begin to carry my cumbersome suitcase up the stone steps to the administration office. Now realizing I might have went a tab overboard with the preparation of my new scholarly student identity. No longer, an heiress to my father's business, I was my own person and needed to dress as such. To keep a low profile during my time here.

.

All of a sudden something collided blindly into my shoulder sending the heavier than usual suitcase swinging in the opposite direction. The suitcase's momentum causes it to pull away from my grasp to send it flying before crashing down hard on the stone steps. I watched with horror struck eyes as my bright crimson colored suitcase topples down the flight of stairs to abruptly burst wide open. Allowing my overstuffed bag to eject some of its contents all over the very public steps. Mortified, I hastily run to my erupted bag to madly shove the sprawled out items back into the opened case.

.

"Tsk, tsk, how embarrassing, maybe people should watch where they're going and that wouldn't happen." A bell like voice rings out with a girly giggle.

"Yes, it looks like someone needs to buy a new suitcase …that one seemed to be rather cheap." Another feminine voice joined in with a wickedly sweet giggle.

"Oh goodness, I would be so utterly humiliated if all my things were out for all the world to see." Another voice giggled out.

With my head down I busily gather my things, ignoring the giggling catty girls. With a burning feeling running over my shoulders I force my hands deep in my suitcase as they shake with anger. Trying desperately to hold myself together I slap my lips shut to cover my clenched teeth. I really can't afford to draw attention to myself with my current family issues.

.

… But the acid coating my tongue begged for release. I needed to release my sharp words to the trio before they burst from my lips. With every bitchy cackle my resolve crumbles until I snap my head up. To see two platinum blondes stand next to a bluenette cruelly laughing for their own amusement. The two blondes' hair is so light in color that it looked like their hair is a gleaming white.

.

"Aw, knock it off you harpies….. Is that any way to treat a new student?" But before my head could turn to see where the voice emanated from. A pair of strong hands handed me a few of my things and appeared to be kneeling down right next to me.

.

"Here you go, you missed a few things." With one hand I fidget my red rimmed faux glasses to see a dark haired man with a flirty smirk on his face .The same man I had seem moments ago from the winter fight, albeit he had more clothes then last time . His shirt remained unbuttoned exposing his rippling trail of ab muscles that wandered lower and lower down his striking body to finally slip under his belt buckle.

.

Suddenly aware of the region my eyes fell I lifted my head with blushed cheeks to snatch up the items held out for me. "Ah, thank you."

"Listen Iceman, you better watch yourself. Laxus, wouldn't like to hear that you're not _behaving_ yourself around me." The long haired blond speaks snidely while applying a different meaning to her spoken words. She extends a hand to flip her glossy white locks with irritation at the dark haired man.

.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of your dragon slayer boyfriend…..but hey when lightening man fizzles between the sheets you can keep telling yourself that at night. Maybe you'll dream about me… because that's quite literally the only time you are ever going to catch me wanting the likes of your overly expended ass." The dark haired man speaks coldly.

.

"Hmp, we'll just have to see about that…..come girls we'll be late." She arrogantly lifted her face while turning sharply to cause her long platinum hair to spin out before leaving. I couldn't help but notice the heated glance that flew out in my direction from the bluenette before she followed the white haired girl.

.

"Don't worry about it too much …..You'll get used to those three in no time. Hey, the name is Grey Fullbuster, nice to meet you. " He extends a hand out with few more of my things wrapped in his fingers.

My cheeks immediately inflame in a bright crimson color when I notice his hand inadvertently press down on my lacey pink bra, along with other items. Panic stricken, I abruptly throw out two hands to tear my items from his hands and crash them to my chest. He gives me an odd look before his eyes fall to notice the unused lacey under garment dangling from my clenched fingers, close to my rapidly moving chest. "Ah sorry about that. "He turns his head with blushed cheeks while lifting a hand to scratch his head.

" "

He shrugs his shoulders as he regains his cool composure. "Ah, it's really no big deal, it's not like I haven't seen my share. Although, I must say I'm really liking your choice there. "

Horrified with his reaction I glance down to see my lace bra hanging out in the open, close to my chest. With a red hot feeling warming my ears I frantically shove the garments back into my suitcase. With two hands I slam my red case shut to force it to click. "Thanks, you pervert!" I snap out towards the man. I swiftly lift my poorly packed bag to adamantly continue into the direction of the office.

.

"Ah don't be like that blondie…. Look, I'm sorry at least let me carry your bag to the office?"

My heated, irritated eyes soften when the man stands in front of me with a cold swirling fog in his hands. He leans over to pucker his lips before blowing the chilled air away from his occupied cupped hands, to reveal a stunning ice crystal blooming lotus. "Although, I may need for you to take this so I can."

.

"Okay Frosty, but no more funny business." I set the case down as he carefully slides the chilled lotus in my palms. Bringing it up to my eyes I can see a kaleidoscope of colors glisten within the icy flower's center.

"As, you wish Blondie. So, I take it by the bags you need to have a dorm assigned to you." Giving me a devilish smirk as he effortlessly carries all my bags.

"Ah, yes that's where I was headed before-"My cheeks warmed with my embarrassing relevant past.

"Don't worry Blondie, I know _right_ where you _need_ to go." He throws out an arm over my head to pull open the immaculate glass door to encourage me to stroll in first. I couldn't help but wonder if Frosty was playing with the meanings of his words as well.

 **A little while later….**

Frosty held open another door to a small office with his cool smirk ever present on his face. He quickly allowed the door to shut behind us. "Hey, Hibiki how's it going?" The man coolly asks.

"Oh hey, Iceman If you're looking for Eve and Ren you just missed them." A ginger head man types on a floating magical keyboard with his eyes on a wide glowing screen while speaking out in a distracted tone.

Frosty sets my things on the floor as he nods his head in my direction. "Nah, I'm here showing Blondie around, she needs a dorm assignment."

Frosty's words cause the man's head to swiftly peek from the glowing screen. "Oh, why hello there my lady." The ginger gives off a dazzling smile before reaching for my hand to kiss it sweetly.

The ginger holds on to my hand as he leans to flirtatiously speak to me. "So might this lovely creature have a name and her paperwork? "

Rolling my eyes at the ginger's blatant attempt to get more than just my paperwork. "Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia….Uh just a minute on my paperwork." I couldn't help but notice his eyebrows come together when I said my name but I soon relaxed when he shook his head and continued to touch his magical keyboard.

.

"So Iceman, you really should stop hanging out in front of the administration building, you make it difficult for the rest of us…..When you're always first in line, like this." The man teases as he busies himself with his keyboard.

.

Frosty shakes his head as he casually leans against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't like that I just came back from practice with Vastia when I noticed Blondie here falling victim to Mirajane and the girls."

"Well, my sweet it seems someone considers you competition…..as well as she should. " Leaning to the side of his screen to give me a playful wink before leaning back to his work.

"Hibiki, the room assignment." Frosty's words come out a little chilled.

"Right, right, business before pleasure …..I know…I know….Just give me a minute." He rolls his eyes as he continues to enter various keys into the screen.

"There we go it seems you have been assigned to….. Blue Pegasus." After reading the lists of names in front of him he lets out a victorious grin.

Returning from my messenger bag with my flaming bird book held to my chest. I quickly open the book to slide the neatly preserved school papers from its yellowed pages. "Oh hey, here's my enrollment paperwork you needed."

.

His eyes went wide at the cover of my book as he mindlessly takes my papers. With irritation he shakes his head and throws my papers to the side, not even bothering to look at them before he did. "Wait, where did you get that …that changes things a bit! Damn it, Iceman! you Fairies get all the luck."

"I'm sorry is there something wrong?" I lean over closer to the man who is madly typing.

The ginger headed man motions to his screen in annoyance. "It's right here, it slipped right pass me…..It's a good thing I saw the front of your book."

"What…. the flaming bird?" I asked in confusion while glancing at the front of my book.

Frosty hears my words causing him to chuckle while shaking his head.

The ginger headed man lifts a hand from his keyboard to rub the side of his throbbing temple. "Ah no, it's not a bird…. it's a fairy."

"A fairy?" Reaching out a hand to flip my book around to better examine my so called flaming bird.

"Yes, and by campus law you are a legacy and belong to Fairy Tail." Hibiki points a finger at my book that's laced in my hands.

"Hey Hibiki, what did Fairy Tail gain?" The dark haired man asks coolly.

The ginger begins to type madly at his keyboard once more before his mouth dropped open. "Damn it to hell! She's a celestial mage and by the looks of it she comes from …oh hell, no way." Seeing the man shocked face I lean over with a pleading expression on my face to the stunned ginger.

.

"She's from where?" Frosty walks over from his wall.

The ginger headed man nervously stumbles with his response. "Ah… nowhere special. Does it really matter? You damn Fairies win another one." I gave the ginger headed man a thankful look as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"So like Sabretooth?" Frosty lets a wide smile emerge on his lips as his eyes travel over me.

"Yeah, just like Sabretooth….damn it… Hey, Iceman, show the little lady your mark."

"Ah, yeah not a problem." With a mischievous smirk on his face he allows his shirt to slide off his arms. To bear his entire chiseled chest right in front of me. On top of his well-developed, harden peck I notice the same flaming bird symbol in dark blue.

.

Knock it off Iceman, that's not what I meant! …Fine, whatever, that's all I can do for Lucy, you need to take her to Erza." The ginger winks at me before handing the paperwork back.

"Damn it, really?" The coolly speaking Frosty was visually shaking from his shoulders for a moment before recovering his cool composure.

With a wide smile the ginger nods his head at him.

"Fine." Frosty shrugs his shoulders before leaning down to grab my bags from the floor to head towards the door.

My heartbeat quickens as I follow Frosty out of the room…..Unknowingly my "free spirit" sets me on the corrected path so I could take a few more steps…closer to my chosen life. Wondering what new experiences lie just around the corner….

 **End of Lucy's POV**

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

Hey all I just finished this now it's off to land of vampires and boy bands ….and also a quick stop with the Ouran twins before updating again see ya soon .

As always thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review. Alimackatjac

.


	4. Chapter 4 The angry ginger

I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released.

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 4 The angry ginger.

* * *

A reflective light from the flaming sun's beams runs along the sharpened steel edge to a lethal point, just an inch away from Frosty's chest. ….The sword may have been threatening but the glare off the eyes of the ginger headed woman wielding the weapon was deadly.

.

Frosty swallows nervously before carefully reaching up with a finger to gingerly point the sword away from his chest. "Easy Erza, watch where you point that thing!" She tosses the sword in the bright blue sky, causing the sharpen weapon to spin swiftly before effortlessly catching it in her palm, to gracefully rest it by her side.

.

The ginger headed woman bluntly asks with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk on her face. "Oh Grey, I see your finally up for practice, do you have any idea where your roommate is?"

.

With his hands in his pockets Frosty shrugs his shoulders in a chilly demeanor. "Who knows where that hothead is? For all I know he could be crashed at his house, where I'm perfectly content for him to stay."

.

The ginger shakes her head at him with a disapproving look. "Now, Grey that's not very sportsmen like of you."

An irritated frosty steps forward to tap a finger at the ginger. "It has nothing to do with sportsmanship or teamwork or whatever… You try and be me and share a room with a guy who quite literally breathes and eats flames and see how you like it …..After all, it was your brilliant idea to put us in the same room in the first place…Ever heard of the term like Fire and Ice?"

.

The woman throws her hand on her hips as she shrugs her shoulders in a cavalier way. "Well, who else did you expect me to assign him to?

Frosty lets out an irritated growl as he throws out his hand to his side. "Geeze, I don't know maybe Gajeel, Loke, or Elfman, take your freaking pick."

"Yes, but none of them offer the fire protection like you do." The Confident smirking ginger woman pokes a finger in the middle of Frosty's bare chest.

Grey lifts a hand to knock her finger away. "So let me get this straight, I get the roommate from my own personal hell because I'm a living, breathing …fire extinguisher for the hot head?"

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that in so many words." The ginger headed woman turns her head to catch my presence as she gives out a sharp glare in my direction.

"Grey, how many times do I have to tell you I don't wish to meet any of your little girlfriends." Erza's eyes flash with irritation towards Frosty as she begins to move forward with the sword pointed at Grey's chest once more.

.

Grey takes a step back with a bit of confusion before catching who the ginger is referring to. He throws out his arms in front of the ginger to try to explain causing her to pause and rest the weapon at her side. He lifts his hand to his head while rolling his eyes to the sword wielding woman's over reaction as he grumbles words under his breath. . "Girlfriend …oh yeah right? I wish."

.

"What was that?" The ginger woman snaps.

"Uh, nothing, she's not a girlfriend… Hibiki asked me to bring her over to see you. She's a legacy …..for Fairy Tail." Frosty regains his cool composure with his hands in his pockets.

The ginger headed woman turns her head with a stunned expression towards me before turning back to talk to Frosty. "A legacy? I wasn't informed of any one of that nature joining the dorm this semester."

"Yeah, apparently Hibiki had his files mixed up, he almost sent her to Blue Pegasus." His lips grew in a mischievous smirk across his face.

"Hmm, that's not like him ….at all." The woman lifts a finger to rest under her bottom lip in thought.

"Her name is Lucy Hartfeil-"

A bit of nervousness wraps around my words as they burst out of my mouth to cut off Frosty before he releases my entire name. "Lucy …..Just Lucy, is fine." Throwing out a hand to the rather intense woman.

"Alright just Lucy… What type is your family's magic?" Erza bluntly asks with her hand tensing around the handle of her sword, ignoring my held out hand to her.

Catching sight of Erza ignoring my outstretched hand before quickly pulling it back in. Not quite knowing the answer to her particular question. My head falls as I nervously fidget with my fingers. "Um, Family magic…..well you see about that-"

.

The impatient ginger headed woman begins to question on top of my unfinished words. "Well, yes, you're attending Magnolia University, are you not? An institution held to its highest endeavors to help its students develop and master magical specialties…what's yours?"

.

My head nervously glances over at Erza's ever increasing grip around her sharpened weapon before swallowing hard. "Um, I'm not sure…. just yet." I was only following bread crumbs my free spirit left behind ages ago…I didn't have the foggiest of the specifics …that's why I was here ,Magnolia University is just another one of the very few of her bread crumbs I discovered from her past ….that I chose to follow on my own .

.

Erza begins to step forward with a sharpen glare streaking from her eyes. Frosty manages to stomp down a foot between us causing Erza's glare to break from my anxious eyes and snaps towards Frosty. "Erza, Hibiki says her family specialty is Celestial magic."

.

I couldn't help but catch the name they wrapped around their conversation…thinking back to the pages of the Free spirits' book I didn't think she ever wrote down such a name. But seeing as the book was discovered recently, I've only had time to skim a few pages. Which were mostly about some ginger headed security guard she quickly befriended on her first few days arriving at the university.

.

"Really?" A bit stunned she steps back as her eyes slowly travel over me. She appeared to be intensely searching for something that she could only see…and unfortunately for her it wasn't there.

"Yep, just like Sabretooth." Frosty nodded his head with a cocky grin on his face.

Erza waves her hand dismissively before turning her back on us. "However, I have no use for a mage that has no idea of what her specialty is …..Just set her up in room 507."

"Wait, isn't that a bit crowded?"

She turns around to stand in front of me. "If anyone can help discover her specialty …it's her."

"Now then, where do you want it…. judging by your clothes I would guess your lower back?" The ginger snidely speaks to me.

Catching the sudden attitude from the woman I scowl back at the ginger. "Excuse me, were you saying something about my clothes?"

"No, not at all…..I'm saying the normal bubble headed bimbos who worm their way on to this fine institution, having no idea what specialty they practice. Usually just want one thing from this university…and it has nothing to do with increasing your level of magic." The ginger raises a knowing eyebrow and glances over to Frosty before turning back to look at me with a cruel smile.

.

Her eyes blazed with anger as her sword swiftly points in my direction. "A tramp stamp is fitting for people such as yourself. You give female mages a bad reputation. The rest of us need to fight that much harder to be taken seriously …so if I were you I would stay out of my way….so, now I'll ask once more… where do you want it?" Erza asks through clinched teeth.

.

"And again I'll ask you for what?" My eyes flash with anger while I throw my hands on to my hips.

Grey coolly pushes a finger to redirect the pointed sword away from my direction. He then throws out two hands on my shoulders to pull me back. "Ah Lucy, Erza is asking where you want your dorm mark …you can't enter the dorm without it." He lifts one side of his shirt to show the flaming bird thing on his perfectly sculpted chest.

.

"Oh, um, well my hand will do nicely." Throwing out a hand in front of the woman.

"Any particular color?" The ginger snaps out.

Swallowing a bit nervously. "Ah Pink, if you don't mind?"

The ginger headed woman scoffs. "Of course …..I should have guessed." Erza places her hand over mine when a warm glow begins to emanate from her hand. The glow grows brighter until it's almost blinding. I swiftly toss up my other arm to shield my eyes from the white light. Suddenly the light flashes off of Erza's hand causing her remove it .Without another word the ginger storms back to her place of practice.

.

I slowly lift my hand to my round, stunned eyes to see a pretty pink Fairy tail mark on my hand causing a small smile to grow on my lips. Realizing my free spirit must have had the same symbol once on her body. It's just one more step I've taken by following her path.

.

"Hey, I wouldn't let what Erza said bother you too much, she's not exactly what you would call a people person. …Come on follow me, I'll show you to our dorm." Frosty picks up my bags again and begins to walk in the opposite direction of the angry ginger.

* * *

 **A Little while later …..**

Frosty walked me over to a large five story brick building with white window frames. At the front of the massive building a sizeable, black Fairy tail wooden symbol is perched high above the entrance of the door.

We didn't stop and explore the massive lobby area and headed straight for the stairs, four flights of stairs. "Sorry the elevator has been broken for months….Erza refuses to fix it." I watch as Frosty effortlessly climbs the stairs with my bags. Almost reluctantly I lace my fingers around the bar that lines the stairs. Taking a long breath before lifting my heavier then usual foot on to the first step of many.

My head looks up at Frosty's rapidly shrinking form ahead of me, forcing me to quicken my steps. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she thinks it helps us train more effectively if we use the stairs." Frosty easily climbs the steps one by one, in a bit of a jog. Whereas I am rethinking my recent high heel purchases.

"She seems rather intense." Letting out a breath before turning to climb yet another set of stairs.

Frosty leans his head over the railing, now being an entire flight ahead of me. "Well, that's Erza for you, always training …..Oh, she's also the student advisor for the dorm…..She's the only one that could give you the dorm's mark."

"Oh lovely, let me guess the student advisor's room just happens to be on the main floor?" I continue to climb the flights of stairs as I speak with some irritation.

He chuckles after hearing my words. "Yeah you guessed it….Hey, seriously don't let what she said get to you ….She has family issues…It's not just you she has a problem with its all legacies." Frosty's mood momentarily changed with a sad undertone while speaking of the ginger's family.

.

"Okay the first floor is the dorm's common area, the next two floors are assigned to the guys and the top two are assigned to the lucky ladies."

"Four flights of stairs is not what I would call lucky." Making a mental note to invest in some sneakers I attempt to catch up with Frosty.

Frosty slows his pace, allowing for me to catch up. "Oh, a word of warning, just because the ladies are assigned to the two upper floors doesn't mean guys can't go up there. Fairy Tail is what you would call an open dorm. So don't think you can wander all around upstairs in a towel without bumping into any men…Although, I wouldn't have a problem with it, if you did." With a raised eyebrow he slowly travels over my body.

.

Feeling his flirty, prolonged gaze I swiftly swing a tightened fist out to strike his arm somewhat playfully. "Knock it off, you pervert!"

With a smirk on his lips he reaches up with his free hand to rub the tender spot before playfully shrugging his shoulders, letting out a few chuckles. "What, I'm just being honest …..Anyway, same applies to the men's floors …..And unlike the women, let's just say the guys are not the least bit shy. So prepare yourself if you decide to enter those floors." He stops in front of a pristine white door with the iron black numbers 507. Frosty sets my bags on the ground before pulling up a fist to knock on the door. After a few seconds the door begins to creek slowly open and I must say I was a little shocked at who answered the door.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Okay, next chapter things start to heat up…Hmm, I wonder who that could possibly be? Thanks for all the new followers, your actions are most appreciated. If you like the story? Please, Follow/Review.

Well, I'm off to Boy bands and Private Islands (In other words Prince-sama, Ouran host club updates.) Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac


	5. Chapter 5 Passing by in the halls

_I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released._

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 5 Passing by in the halls

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

With a long drawn out " **CREEEEEEEEEK"** screaming from the door's hinges. A dark haired, rotund man peeks out from the wooden door while holding a greasy chicken leg. "Hello little lady, how can team Shadow Gear help you?"

Standing in front of the opened door with a confused expression on my face. While staring at the large man with a smudge of food smeared across his cheek. "Uh, sorry?"

"Knock it off Droy! She isn't here to be tutored." An irritated Frosty snaps at the man.

"Oh, Grey, I didn't see you there." The man pretends to have just seen Frosty as he slowly sinks his teeth into the skin of the chicken leg before chewing the fresh bite rather loudly.

"Whatever." Grey openly scoffs as he rolls his eyes in front of the man. For some reason I was getting the feeling both men really didn't much care for one another.

Frosty nods his head in my direction before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Look, Erza sent Lucy here as Levy's new roommate."

"Droy, what's going on out there?" A woman's cheerful voice rings from behind the large chicken eating man. His white shirt buttons just barely come together as the bottom of his bare stomach hangs over his belted pants.

He quickly swallows his bite before speaking in the kindest voice to the woman behind him. "It's Fullbuster, he's out here in the hallway with a blond, and he's telling me Erza sent him."

A small framed woman with blue hair squeezes past her friend while playfully smacking the man's rather overly full stomach causing it to jiggle. "Droy, I've got this, go ahead and finish up."

The woman wearing a bright yellow dress gives Grey a polite smile while nodding her head to the side to her rotund friend. "Hey Grey, sorry about that, you know how they can get."

"Yeah, I'm all too aware how protective those two can be. Anyway, I was telling Droy earlier that Erza sent me." Frosty coolly speaks to the Blue haired woman.

"Oh?"

I watch as Frosty pulls up a hand to nervously scratch the back of his head. I could tell he knew the woman wasn't going to appreciate what came out of his mouth next. "Ah Levy, I would like you to meet Lucy. She's your new roommate according to Erza."

The blue haired woman doesn't even turn her head to acknowledge me but gives frosty a sharp look. "What is Ezra thinking? She already knows because of the boys it's already way too crowded in here." Hearing the angry ginger was irritating yet another person with her callous decisions hadn't surprised me in the slightest. The strong willed woman tended to do what she wanted despite other's objections.

.

Frosty shakes his head as he slides his hands into his pockets. Speaking with a cool demeanor. "Hey don't shoot the messenger, this is all Erza's decision. I told her the same thing…..but you know how stubborn she can get."

The blue haired woman catches me off guard while listening in on their exchange. She gives me a smile with a questionable look on her face. "Lucy is it?" Raising a hand to my red faux glasses as I nervously nod my head.

"Give me a minute. Okay?" She holds out a finger while sweetly asking before a gush of wind suddenly blows back in my face with the door swinging closed.

Suddenly a woman's voice comes blasting out from the other side of the door. Followed by hurried fumbling feet and sudden crashing sounds. "Droy, pack up the rest of your snack and clean off that desk. Jet, get your feet off the bed and put your damn smelly sneakers back on your feet …Droy, how many times have I told you? If you're going to take a nap in here, leave the chicken on the freaken table! Just take your crap and leave, I'll come down to your room in a bit!"

.

While hasty, boisterous, rumbling sounds could be heard on one side of the door. A thick awkward silence hovered in the air over on our side. After a bit I glanced over to Frosty with an uneasy expression on my face. He just shrugged his shoulders and forced a small grin before awkwardly turning back to stare at the door.

"But Levy someone as delicate as you shouldn't be exposed to the men's floor." One of the men whined from behind the closed door.

"I'll be fine, now go!" A woman snaps back when the door suddenly swings open. Two men with their arms full of rumpled clothes and half eaten chicken get roughly pushed out the door.

"Ah sorry, excuse us." The two loaded down men awkwardly squeeze past us before sheepishly making their way to the staircase.

The blue haired woman quickly sticks her head out of the room. "Lucy is it? Sorry about that. Well, don't just stand there, come inside." Standing by the opened door in her bright yellow sundress and matching headband. She gives me a friendly smile while swinging one of her arms out to welcome me.

"Grey?" Levy looks towards Frosty with a welcoming smile.

Watching as Frosty effortlessly picks up my things and places them on the freshly made bed. He glances at his watch while quickly walking to the door. "Normally, I wouldn't have a problem skipping class to be alone with two adorable ladies, such as yourself but If I don't hurry I'll be late for Professor Gildarts' class…..and well you know how he gets ."

"Oh yeah, you definitely don't want to be late for him." The blue headed woman steps aside to give Frosty an open path to the door.

Frosty stops at the door to turn and ask the woman a question with a concerned look on his face. "So can you show Lucy around? I'm afraid she's already run into Mirajane and the girls."

The bluenette snaps her head in my direction with a concerned look on her face. "Already? That has to be some kind of record."

Frosty swiftly steps away from the door, extending out a cool hand causing a shiver to run up my spine. To smoothly lift my face to lock his burning ice blue eyes to mine. "I hope to see you around Blondie …..You know if your room ever gets too hot or crowded, mine is always open." His chilled breath blows pass my lips as he seductively speaks close to my face with a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.

.

Overtaken by his steely gaze I mindless nod my head with wide eyes. "I'll remember Frosty."

"My ice could _so_ easily glide all over that burning hot body of yours." He coolly teases with his smirk growing on his lips with every word spoken.

My head instantly clears with his words .Throwing out two hands to push against his bare chest. "Frosty, you damn pervert, you just couldn't help yourself ….you just had to say something!"

He playfully shrugs his shoulders and steps away from me. "What? It's the truth."

"Grey your class …Professor Gildarts." The woman chuckles at our exchange.

"Oh damn your right, bye Levy ….See you around Blondie." I quickly glance around the room to find a book before pulling back my arm and huffing the book at the flirty iceman. The brown leather book zooms pass his smug head before slamming harshly against the wall.

The bluenette closes the door once Frosty makes his way down the hall. "So is there a last name to Lucy?"

"Yeah, but it's no big, just call me Lucy." I casually shrug my shoulders while my hands flip open my suitcase. Seeing the condition of the tossed garments I let out a heavy sigh from my lips as I begin to untangle the mess.

"Well Lucy my name is Levy McGarden, sorry about the guys …and the mess. If Erza had warned me you were coming I would have picked up more." She motions to the stacks of various books lining the outer walls of the room.

Levy speaks sweetly as she hastily picks up various items in our shared room. "You see because of the guys I've pretty much had my room since I was a freshman. I have no Idea what Erza is thinking. Fairytail has several empty rooms, she could have easily assigned you."

"She's a little intense for my taste …..I'm afraid she doesn't much care for me either." My fingers fumble with a lacy bra that's wrapped itself around a long sleeve shirt.

"She can be a little short sighted at times. I mean I'm sure "Frosty" told you why she won't fix the elevator." She teases me with the iceman's given nickname with a meaningful look.

Pulling more of my jumbled things from the broken suitcase. "That seems a bit extreme to me."

She shrugs her shoulders as she forces more books into an already bulging bookcase. "That's Erza for you, you'll get use to her in no time."

Frustrated with the angry ginger and my tangled clothes I hopelessly flop down on the bed that smells strangely like chicken and dirty gym socks. "She already thinks I'm a big joke."

Levy noticed as I crash down on my bed depressed. She walks over and playfully nudges my leg. "A joke, why would you say that? Erza is not really the humorous type." She awkwardly chuckles at her own little funny.

Letting out a long breath from my lips before I attempt to explain. "She's pissed because I earned an enrollment on my family's name ….and she believes I'm only here to mess around with the upcoming male mages…But I'm not, I'm serious about learning my magic." Lifting up a balled up fist of determination over my head to thrust down with a soft thud against the covered mattress. My voice is filled with fortitude. My eyes soften and glance over her. "Look, there's a reason I don't really know about my family's magic."

She cuts me off and holds up a hand. "Wait."

She playfully nudges my knee that hangs off the bed. "Seeing as you don't really want to be known by your family's name, I'm guessing she's wrong. Look, it'll be all right. Ezra can be a bit hard headed at times, it's best for you to stay away from her, now."

Giving her a small, polite smile while nodding in agreement.

She reaches a hand out to me. "When I first heard about you at the door, I wasn't sure if I wanted a roommate but now I think having another girl around, might be fun."

Nodding my head in agreement while taking her offered hand. With one quick tug of my hand I find myself back on my feet. "You can explain everything to me later, right now I have a campus to show you ….Do you know what kind of magic your family practices? I'm just asking because it will give me a better idea of what to show you."

I nervously fidget with my faux crimson glasses while answering Levy's question. "Umm, the office said Celestial."

"Really, I would think Erza would be all over you since Sabretooth has the only other celestial mage." Levy gives me a stunned expression once she hears about my family's magic

"She said she didn't care, I think that's why Erza assigned me to your room."

"Ah well, that makes a little more sense ….I'll tell you what, I think this room could still use some airing out. How about I snag us a couple of coffees, then give you the skinny on the campus?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Tossing up two hands to politely shake away the offer.

"It's no problem."

"Please allow me to treat, it's the least I can do." Motioning to the room she's been forced to clear because of my unannounced arrival. The thought of being guided by a fellow student and not aimlessly wandering the campus to find my own way appealed to me. Although, I could do without walking down four flights of stairs. It felt like I just climbed them, oh wait, I did just freaking climb them!

.

She glances around the room before nodding her head with a chuckle. "Sounds good, thanks."

"Not a problem." Once we both stroll out of the room Levy shuts the door behind us.

"Ah Levy, from what Frosty tells me, is it really that wild on the two lower floors?" Recalling Frosty's words my cheek blushes as I curiously ask the question.

"You mean the men's floors?" She giggles in her hand.

With pink cheeks I nod my head as we begin to walk down the stairs. "Yeah."

Leaping two steps to plop down on the first landing. "Definitely and then some."

 **A little later…..**

My one hand falls on the steel door before giving it a good hard shove to swing it open. In the corner of my eye I noticed Levy do the same, on the other side. Allowing us to easily step through and enter a long hallway. As the morning grew later I noticed more and more students scurrying around to get to class. With my lips a bit puckered I carefully blow at the swirls of steam emanating from my cup. Lifting the cup to my mouth I allow the first few drops of the heated liquid to touch my tender lips.

.

Two men with a couple of textbooks swaying at their sides hastily blow right past us. I just barely pulled the steaming cup away from my lips. The hot mocha splashes out of the cup and on to my hand when the dark haired man so rudely bumps against my shoulder. Flinging the heated liquid from my skin as I watch his straight raven hair messily tied in the back of his head and his elaborate dark silk coat swish behind him. While he carelessly walks away without stopping.

.

A few feet down the hallway the man's blond spikey haired friend turns his head to catch my eye in an attempt to politely apologize for his friend's behavior. His sparkling blue eyes grow wide with a devious smirk growing on his lips while his eyes quickly travel over me. The blond man is wearing a fairly tight sleeveless shirt. The thin material allows every grooved muscle in his well-defined chest to peek through. Noticing I'm staring at a complete stranger I rip my eyes away.

.

He's about to walk away from his friend when his raven haired friend swiftly grabs his shoulder. Covering a white tattoo of a head of a long fanged cat, to lead him back on his original path. The blonde haired man follows his friend but takes one quick glance over his shoulder in my direction before turning to walk away for good. Damn, do any of these men cover up? From what I heard from Erza it sounded like it's the women dressing to get attention? Not the men.

.

Levy pulls her steaming cup of coffee from her lips before asking me a question. "So, do you have any questions for me?" Her voice pulls my attention from the retreating blonde man and his friend.

My cheeks turned red with embarrassment, figuring I've been caught gawking at the male population. "Uh ….Yeah sure, why is it so important to Fairytail I'm a Celestial mage?"

"As you know every new student is assigned to a dorm. Each dorm competes with other dorms for amenities."

"Competes….like physically?" My head plays out with pictures of masked students dressed in colorful spandex, flying in the air before landing in a heaping pile of tangled fighting limbs.

"Ah kind of, it's mostly academic but yeah once a year the members of the dorms physically compete with other dorms for services, facilities….The best dorm is given the better services and amenities." With my roommates words my eyes wander around the students walking in the halls. Just now noticing bits of tattooed shapes in assorted colors placed in various locations on the student population.

"Services?"

"You see, unlike most colleges there's no outside services offered outside of the dorm. There's no central cafeteria or library, it's all provided at the dorm. So your dorm mates are more like family and not just strangers living in the same building. The founders of Magnolia designed it like that because it's supposed to resemble guild life after we graduate."

"So how many dorms are there?" My head is reeling with all the information.

"Oh, there's quite a few, most are smaller classed dorms. Lucky for you, you're a member of Fairytale." With a proud look on her face Levy turns her back to me and pulls her blue hair to the side to show off her white Fairytail mark.

I proudly hold out my hand to show mine as we both giggle while walking down the hall." So …Is Fairytail the best dorm?" I curiously ask.

"It changes from year to year but were usually in the top two spots. We are the highest class, there's only a few dorms that compete with us so the competition can be fierce. Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale are some of the dorms classed with Fairytail." My eyes flash over to a tall muscled man with white hair and extremely wide shoulders. He has a black Fairy tail mark on his neck with a green backpack hanging off his shoulders as he passes us.

.

"Oh Blue Pegasus, that's where Hibiki was going to send me until he noticed the flaming bird mark on my notebook. He said there was some kind of slip up."

"Slip up? Yeah I'll bet. Hibiki's dorm is Blue Pegasus and they would love to get their hands on you. I could see it, you would definitely fit in there." My thoughts kind of rambled on, wondering just how I would fit in.

"I thought he was rather nice. He might have been a little too flirtatious at times." We make our way to the end of a rather lengthy hallway to burst out of a pair of doors. My cheeks went red when I almost walked into a tall, thin girl with hot pink hair and black cat ears, and a green mermaid tattoo. She ignored my polite smile and continued on her way.

.

She quickly takes another sip of her coffee. "Oh he is but that doesn't mean he wouldn't want your celestial magic under his dorm."

"I don't get it. Why is celestial magic so important, is it that powerful?" While walking down a few cement steps my eyes catch sight of a man walking towards me with unruly pink hair. Unlike all the other men he's wearing a nicely fitted dark blue sweater with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Finding it rather odd because of the pleasant weather. He had a wide playful smile plastered on his face. He looks like he's just about to burst with excitement with his books swinging from one hand. Looking over I see he's not alone as a short haired platinum blonde hangs all over his free arm. In fact the same….. What did Frosty call them? Harpies? The same Harpy from this morning.

.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause for his excitement. His eyes looked over to me causing him to stumble and trip on the next cement step. I didn't even bother to ask if he was alright, sliding my eyes away to ignore him. I surely did not want to mess with the Harpy's man…..But concern for the pink haired man gets the better of me and I quickly glance over my shoulder. To see him just standing with a weird expression on his face. We momentarily catch each other's eyes before the blonde manages to pull him in the opposite direction.

.

I quickly turn my attention back to my roommate. "Uh no, it's strong but there are plenty of other kinds of magic that are considerably stronger than yours, it's because it's so rare." Levy holds a door open for me as I walk through it.

"You see Celestial magic needs keys to work. There's supposedly only 13 golden keys. These keys are very rare, so mages usually can only get their hands on one if their lucky. In fact a few of the golden keys have vanished, No one has been able to find them in over 17 years. With keys missing it makes the magic limited, so not a lot of people practice Celestial magic." Hearing about the golden keys my mind drifts to a certain velvet cloth in my possession.

.

"Oh I see….So which dorm is top dog now?"

"More like top cat ….It's Sabretooth." With my roommate's playful words my mind snaps to the spiky blond in the hallway, with his white toothy tattoo. Wondering if he could be a member of Sabretooth?

"The one that has a celestial mage?"

"Yeah they do, but we have more Dragon slayers." She proudly speaks.

The magic sounded familiar but I could not remember where I had heard about it. "Dragon slayers?"

"Yeah Sabretooth has two and we have three, well four if you count my little sister."

"Your little sister?"

An adoring smile creeps on to her face as she talks about her sister. "Yeah she's in high school but she's always hanging around them….Haven't you heard of dragon slayer magic?"

"Ah no, not really."

"What were you locked up for your entire life?" Levey playfully nudges her elbow into my side while taking another long sip of her coffee.

"Uh something like that." I nervously laugh and scratch my head.

"No wonder Erza thinks you're here to claw a man." We both tilt our cups to our mouth to finish them off. Once done we take turns tossing the empty cups into the swinging metallic door, the door squeaks with every swing.

"Yeah I don't understand that. Why would anyone do that?" With a confused expression I rub my temple.

Levey stops to study my face before her eyes go wide. "Wow, you really don't know, do you?"

"No …..I have no idea." Shaking my head with a complete lost expression on my face.

"Well basically in order to even be considered to study at Magnolia you either have to be a legacy or the very best in your field of magic. If you make it through the program you'll be considered one of the best. Magic has been pretty much dominated by men, I mean don't get me wrong there's always been women mages. It's just the field, for the most part has been dominated by males. …and Magnolia male mages, Like your "Frosty" can end up being very powerful and popular after they graduate…To the rest of the population they will be treated like rock stars. If you manage to catch one of the more powerful male mage's attention …Your set."

.

"So Erza thinks I'm one of these girls?" This is not what my free spirit would want for me, it's not what I want at all. If I wanted to just hitch up to someone for money I could have done it back at the estate. Of course I can't tell my roommate that or the angry ginger…..No, as I need to be known as plain old Lucy and stay under the radar of my father.

.

"Yeah, well to be fair that's what it kind of looks like …..You don't know much, when it comes to magic."

Stopping in front of Levy my eyes search around to see if anyone else is in listening range. Waving my hands in front of my chest in a panic. "But I can explain."

Levey shakes her head. "There isn't time."

"What are you talking about?" Looking at my bluenette roommate with confusion.

"You remember all the things I just told you about dorm life?" Levy continues to explain with a serious expression on her face.

Wondering if my roommate doesn't believe me as I cautiously answer. "Yeah?"

"Well, wipe it clean because there's dorm life and then there's an entirely different world for a few social elite." She nods over to a pair of chatting students standing under a large leaf maple tree. Taking a closer look I notice it's the other two Harpies from this morning. They seemed to be waiting for someone as the gorgeous platinum blond keeps peeking over to a closed door. Her hair waves down to her lower back. Both girls are wearing rather short pleated skirts with long sleeved fuzzy, cropped sweaters that stop just before the girl's bellybuttons. The door bursts open when a muscled blond man with a half buttoned black shirt struts through the steel doors. The girl with long white hair giggles while waving at the man.

.

Rolling my eyes to the trio I shake my head to my roommate. "I told you that's not why I'm here, I really don't care anything about the elite."

"Oh, but if you're going to survive Magnolia you will." She nods her head with a serious expression on her face.

Since Levy is acting so serious I decide maybe its best if I hear her out. "Oh?"

She stops in front of the massive field the taxi driver drove by this morning. I noticed quite a few students wondering into the field. The students were gathering in various places under the trees.

Off in the distance a loud explosion propelled massive clouds of dirt from the field. My astonished eyes watched the students as they rushed to get closer instead of running away in a panic. An eruption of blinding white light crackles just after the explosion while a sound of screeching metal rips through the air and shakes the ground beneath my feet.

With a wide smile planted on her face Levy swings out an exaggerated arm to the field. "Welcome to Magnolia University's social stage …..Most likely if it's happened …it started here."

 **End of Lucy's POV**

 **End of chapter 5**

* * *

 **I know, I promised the introduction of the dragon slayers but I didn't quite get there .But next time I will. Okay well I'm off to update "Back in our world" (Ouran Host club)**

 _ **Thank you for all your support with the story . Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/ Share.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Practice makes perfect

_I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released._

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 6 Practice makes perfect.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

With a wide smile planted on her face Levy swings out an exaggerated arm to the field. "Welcome to Magnolia University's social stage …..Most likely if it's happened …it started here."

My attention is drawn over her shoulder to a distant field. A thick white fog creeps across the vast ground. A massive icy wall slowly rises from the depths of the obscured fog covered ground. Suddenly a blinding flash of light smashes through the solid wall of ice, causing it to explode into the air.

With awe struck eyes I slowly outstretch my hand to catch the snowy flakes leisurely drifting down into my warmed palm. My eyes intensely study the mage made snow with amazement. The unique crystal pattern quickly dissolves into a chilled pool of liquid, gathered in the center of my cupped palm.

Seeing my reaction to the delicate magic a small smile touches Levey's lips. She swings out a hand to grab hold of my arm causing the wet remnants of the magic to spill from my palm. With her fingers firmly laced around my wrist she tugs hard to practically drag me into the field. "What you see behind me is Magnolia's practice field."

"Practice field, do you mean for magic?" My wide eyes catch Levey's amused face as my feet stumble to keep up with her.

"That's right. Whatever we learn in the classrooms we perfect out here…..on each other."

Levey continues on as a student bursts into flames while a few of his classmates hurriedly throw buckets of water on his charred body. Levey pays no attention and quickly walks pass the man like nothing is happening. Concerned with the man's wellbeing I quickly turn my head, shocked to see a wide, gleaming smile emerge on the man's face.

"Wait, isn't that dangerous?" Speaking while my eyes are still glued to the man as he bursts into flames, yet again.

Levey shrugs her shoulders. "Well, of course it is…. But how else can the students reach their full potential if we don't practice through challenges? "

"I guess that makes sense….it seems a little extreme though."

"The students here want to increase our magic, so hopefully someday we can join a guild. Where, we will be tested to the extreme, every day. We're _not_ studying to be _accountants here_. The work is life threatening and we not only gracefully accept that fact, but embrace it." The petite bluenette speaks with a determined look on her face.

Levey's strongminded words cause me to think back to the Free Spirit's journal. Little was written about the danger of this chosen life. Of course she mostly wrote about life at Magnolia. After that her entries gradually faded as her life was slowly being drained from her .The thought caused me to shiver. I would rather have a short adventure filled life then an extended numb one. Although, I'm not completely blind to the fact, I've heard the estate's servants whisper unbelievable tales of a mages life.

"I never really thought about it like that, but your right."

Levey stopped in mid-step to stand in the middle of the field. With a serious expression she begins to speak with concern wrapped around her words. "Hey, look Lucy, a word of warning…. _know your enemy, know yourself_."

"Wait, what enemy, it's my first day?" I wouldn't even call the three heartless harpies an enemy, I'd rather call them just plain "mean" and avoid them…they weren't worth my time any more than that.

"When fighting in a challenge your opponent is your enemy. I don't care if their lifelong best friends or your own mother ….the moment you enter an area of challenge that relationship changes. Students tend to take these encounters very seriously and will use all of their skills, whether you're evenly matched or not. …..Come on we need to hurry, it's about to begin."

Repositioning her fingers around my wrist to begin yanking my arm in the direction of the occasional explosions. "Wait, what?"

"You'll see …..I really hope we make it." A mischievous smile emerges on the bluenette's face.

Levy picks up her pace to practically drag me across the expansive field. I mentally curse myself for the third time today for not buying those damn sneakers. My simple two inch heals sink into the moist grass with every hurried step. Clumsily fumbling my way as my excited roommate weaves through the dense crowd, not exactly the first impression anybody would want to make at their new school. She finally stopped at a massive field circled with layers of onlookers.

.

The ground suddenly shakes violently almost knocking me to my feet. The boisterous onlookers immediately turn completely silent. Levey swiftly turns her head towards me with an excited look. "Hot damn, we made it!"

My excited roommate brings a finger to her lips while her free hand points to the open space next to me. "Shhh, watch Lucy."

The bright sunlit day begins to dim to complete darkness right in front of my eyes. My confused eyes lift towards the vast sky, to where the sun _should_ be. Suddenly an eruption of sparkling stars swirl in the pitch black sky, over the field. The ever growing crowd explodes with fan crazed madness from the spectacular sight. My astonished eyes stare upwards at the heavenly spectacle when a light chill begins to whisper across my skin. The feeling causes me to tear my eyes from the starry sky. Plumes of swirling white mist begin to creep across one end of the practice field. Several determined men dressed in ice blue step from the frozen fog. Led by a mysterious hooded figure with strands of blue hair slipping from his well concealed head. Well, some of them are mostly dressed as I recognize frosty and another man only wearing a pair of ice blue pants, both flanking the hooded figure.

.

Levey begins to chant and clap "Elementals…Elementals…Elementals!"

The hooded man begins to gradually rotate his hands in the air before abruptly thrusting them forward as a massive blazing fireball shoots in the sky, causing the bright blue sky to flash to normal.

"Levey, who are they?" Raising my voice to be heard over the boisterous crowd.

She leans in closer to explain in my ear "They're from the fraternity elements but everybody calls them Elementals."

Nodding my head to let her know I heard what she said over the rowdy crowd.

The bluenette brings her finger to her lips once more before leaning in to explain. "Shhh, it's the Dragon Slayers turn next. Just watch, you'll see."

Several veins of white and yellow lightning streak across the darkened sky. "AAGGHHH! LET'S GET FIRED UP!" An energetic voice screams overhead.

Two massive fireballs with blazing yellow tails rip through the lightning streaked sky. Encircling the awestruck crowd, before crashing into each other on the opposite side of Frosty's team. The ground shook violently from the impact of the colossal collision. A group of six men and one girl slowly step through the searing embers and swirls of black smoke. My eyes catch sight of the blonde man in the center with a smug smile molded to his features, the same man I had seen in the halls.

.

The crowd thrust their closed fists in the air as they once more erupt in boisterous chanting. "Slayers …..Slayers…Slayers!"

I curiously watched as the newest team dressed in mostly black begins to settle themselves on a picnic table covered in what looks like there belongings. Turning my head to see Frosty's team doing the same.

"Damn it, Wendy! What the hell is she doing out there?" An irritated Levey motions to the only girl on either of the teams.

"Levey?"

"Oh sorry, my little sister is just being stupid .She knows our parents have forbid her from competing with the dragon slayers until she's actually enrolled at Magnolia …..She's only in high school….she could get really hurt out there."

"Should we go and stop her?"

The bluenette shakes her head before letting out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm pretty sure she's just there to support them and to not actually fight.

"Support them…..how so?" Turning my head from the dragon hunter team to ask my roommate with a bit of confusion written across my face.

"One of Wendy's powers is healing. She can only do it a couple of times before she's completely wiped out."

She gracefully waves her hands toward the field. "Anyway, the reason I brought you here ….well, besides the entertaining show. Is to explain the social structure of the school."

"Levey, I already told you I'm not interested, I'm only here to learn magic." While shaking my irritated head towards my stubborn roommate a frustrated hand finds its way to the side of my head.

"Wait, let me at least finish." Blocking my path with two hands held out in front of me.

"Fine, go ahead, I'm listening." Crossing my arms at my chest with a heavy, irritated sigh.

"Ok, do you remember me telling you about the top mages of the school?"

"Yeah, sure." Shrugging my shoulders while I casually answer her question.

"Well, the most powerful students usually get snatched up to join the various fraternities. As you've seen by their entertaining displays these two teams are the strongest in the school, some of the members actually compete for the school's team. Once, a male mage is selected to join they are allowed to live in the fraternities housing as they please."

.

My eyes fall on the overly excited pink haired man, he seems to be the energetic one of his team. I could understand what Levey meant by strong as my eyes drift to the man's well defined chest. His hard pecks and rippling abs peek through his black and gold vest and stark white scarf assuring me the man is undoubtedly strong. Besides, seeing him here at school, I couldn't put a finger on it but the man seemed familiar to me, in some way.

.

"Oh, so they no longer belong to a dorm?"

Levey chuckles and shakes her head at me. "Ah no, they still belong to their individual dorms, they just also belong to their fraternity houses too."

"So what's the big deal? They both belong to jock houses, I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me? "

Levey bites her lip nervously while fidgeting with her fingers. "Well, um….you see your sort of …..already kind of involved."

"Pardon?" Raising an eyebrow to my roommate.

"Uh… well…. for some reason the "Bods" have decided you're a threat, which can be dangerous …..Look over there. Do you see those girls around the Dragon Slayers …Do any of them um, look familiar?" Levey nervously motions to the other end of the field.

My eyes follow in the direction my roommate motioned to, to find two white haired harpies intermingling with the Dragon Hunter's team. My eyes narrow with heated eyes on a short haired, platinum blond hanging all over the pink haired man's shoulders. "Oh no, not them." The sight caused my teeth to clench tight and my stomach to twist.

.

"Uh ….well do you remember the girls Erza spoke about…the ones she thought you were like?"

"Yeah, The ones that entered the university to claim a powerful mage for their own …why?" Still irritated by the intimidating ginger assumptions I cross my arms and scoff towards my roommate.

"Those two students hanging over the Slayers are part of a sorority nicknamed the "Bods". The two there, just happen to be sisters."

"They don't need to worry about me …..I've already told you, I'm _only_ here to learn magic ….I'm not interested in finding a _dragon hunter_ myself." Yeah, all muscle and no brain…..nope, no, thank you. Waving a dismissive hand in front of me.

The bluenette throws her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes almost in an offended way at my unbecoming cavalier attitude towards the muscle bound group. "Lucy, that's _Dragon Slayers_ and it's not just the Slayers, look next to you."

Begrudgingly, I followed Levey's instructions to see several girls cuddling up to the teammates. What caught my attention is another Bluenette practically dripping over an annoyed Frosty. "Frosty?"

"Yep, the love-struck student gushing over Grey is also a Bod….her name is Juvia."

No wonder Erza had a problem with the Harpies with their revealing outfits and the affectionate behavior it's obvious what these girls are after. Of course bunching me with this group had my blood boiling for the angry ginger. "Besides the obvious reason why are they called the Bods?" I snidely ask my roommate.

Glancing over I noticed my new roommate's shoulders shake at little, as she spoke with apprehension. "Their magic transforms their bodies in some way or another …..Look Mirajane may look all sweet and innocent, but you don't want to mess with her ….she quite literally is a she-devil."

My eyes slide across the field to see the gorgeous harpy being playfully held in the same musclebound Dragon Slayer's arms from before. She teasingly squirts him in the face with a water bottle while laughing at his reaction. "Well, it looks to me that her attention is elsewhere. So it seems I don't have to worry much." Speaking with my eyes glued to the other side of the field.

.

"Oh him, yeah, Laxus isn't what you call a true Dragon Slayer but they allowed him in the group …Nevertheless the "Bods" tend to defend their clams with absolute vengeance for anyone that gets close."

Levey motions to the two teams walking out to the field. "So, give it a good look did you interact with anyone out there?"

My cheeks immediately went red with the mere thought of embarrassing moment, but mange to shake my head. "Ah no, just Frosty, but that was after bumping into them…he helped me gather my things that's all."

Of course, my head is screaming otherwise. Damn, most likely my freaking corporate princess upbringing is leaking through the nerdy façade I've been portraying. If the faux glasses and understated clothing won't work. What's next pigtails and painted overalls?

"Well, for some reason you've obviously rubbed the Bods the wrong way." Raising a suggested eyebrow towards my pondering roommate.

She caught on to my suggestive expression before playfully shoving me with two hands. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean." She chuckles.

With Levey playfully shoving me, my eyes glanced over to see both sisters have left their men. "Hey, where did they go?"

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention to the field. "Oh, I'm sure their around. …just watch your back."

My eyes followed in the direction of my roommate's eyes to see both teams were fighting in a massive brawl, but it wasn't against each other. "Wait, shouldn't they be battling each other …not that I'm interested.

A knowing smirk emerges on Levey's lips with my question. "Oh, there warning up first by battling their teammates, the real fight begins after this."

My eyes fall at the furthest corner of the field, on the two ice mages battling each other with chilled ice crystals emanating from their hands. Noticing a shirtless Frosty could effortlessly build a massive ice wall in a blink of an eye. His strong muscles in his arms shake as he gracefully moves his arms in deliberate actions. He smashes his fist in his open palm before a powerful thrust releases a massive arctic blast to his opponent. A forceful gust of frozen air whips past me causing my body to shiver in my far off spot. With a small wave of his hand Frosty's opponent conjures up a massive ice gorilla to take Frosty's colossal attack.

.

Suddenly, I feel two hands forcefully give my back a hard push. My feet stumbled forward but, with a little maneuvering on my part I was able to keep my balance, somewhat. With my body leaning over to avoid a tumble into the grass, I quickly straighten up to find myself a few feet inside the practice area. A bit stunned from the push, I shake my head to glance over to see who exactly it was that shoved me. Seeing no one, I begin to slowly make way back to the sidelines.

.

"Hey, look out!" A panicked male voice screams out from the distance.

My head whips around to instantly freeze at the sight before me. It wasn't for the blonde, panicked Dragon Hunter frantically waving his arms at me, that had me unable to move my feet. NO, it was for the enormous, streaking ball of energy screaming towards me. The reflection of the burning beam of light growing in my stunned pupils with every second passing. Knowing it would be over in an instant I managed to close my horror filled eyes. A single tear begins to emerge from beneath my lashes. With the one thought of joining my free spirit without finishing her wandering path.

.

Suddenly, I feel a force of searing heat smash into the middle of my body causing it to soar into the air. With a heavy weight molded to my body my shoulder harshly lands into the cool grass. The powerful momentum causes my head to roughly smack into the hard ground. Unable to open my eyes I lie upon the grass with my entire body surrounded in heat. Being wrapped in complete warmth is compelling me with thoughts of an afterlife .Could this possibly be it? Surrounded by this warmth I could curl up in this addicting feeling for an eternity.

.

After a few minutes my mind begins to clear a bit. Despite, my aching head and dizzy feeling I manage to flutter my brown eyes open. Reaching up a hand to my throbbing temple I attempt to focus my clouded eyes. To see a fuzzy image of a full head of spikey pink laying directly over my chest.

Hearing a muffled groan before the pink head slowly rises to meet my stunned brown eyes. My cheeks immediately turn red with the feeling of his hard muscles pressed tightly against my body. Still a bit stunned I'm about to thank the man for obviously saving my life when I'm abruptly halted in my thoughts.

With the man's blazing, angry eyes burning into me. "What the hell were you thinking?! You entered the damn practice area! Do you have any idea how close that ball of energy came to striking you dead!? "

With the man's reaction my temper begins to spike towards him. "Excuse me, it's not like I entered on my own, in the first place…..I was pushed you idiot!"

"Then who pushed you?" The angry man huffed.

Caught a bit off guard as he shifts his hard, heated body on top of me. "I…I … don't know." Stuttering out my words.

Able to pull in another breath to clear my head and push the overwhelming feeling the man caused me. "If I did, I wouldn't be laying on the ground with _you._ " Giving the man's chest a bit of an irritated shove.

Reaching to massage my throbbing temple. "Could you not yell at me, my head really hurts?"

His stunned eyes travel over me. "Uh, yeah…sorry about that."

"Oh, now you decide to stop yelling at me … It's not like I was dragged half way into this field because I wanted to." Sarcastically speaking with an emerging warmth filling my cheeks with the sight of the man's face.

"Hey Blondie are you are right? ….Jeeze, you Hothead you really can't hold yourself back, now can you? Frosty speaks with a knowing smirk growing on his lips as he motions to the placement of the pink haired man's hands.

My eyes slowly slide over to where Frosty's eyes fall to see the man's large hands squeezing my practically bare chest. "What the …. AHHHGGGG…GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" My hands abruptly push the man off of me and frantically cross my arms covering my chest.

The pink haired man's face goes scarlet before swiftly standing to confront Frosty. "Listen ice cube, it wasn't like that….all I did was keep her from getting hit, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah you sure did …but you also managed to burn Fairy Tail's newest member's shirt off!" Frosty poked a finger at the other man's chest.

"Wait, she's a member of Fairy Tail? The man turned his head in my direction to stare down at my half naked form with stunned eyes.

I couldn't help but duct my embarrassed head into my folded arms for the absolute nightmare of my first day.

"Well Hothead if you spent less time feeling her up, you could plainly see she has the dorms symbol on her hand. Here's a clue for you, she using it to cover her exposed chest right now." Frosty leans in to the man with clenched fists.

Seeing Frosty's aggressive stance the man's hands ignite in blazing flames. "Listen, ice for brains, I just pushed her out of the way ….Do you want a piece of me?"

"Lucy are you ok?" Levey comes running up to my side."

Looking up to my concerned roommate. "Yeah, for the most part, but my shoulder is throbbing."

"I can help with that." A girl with long blue hair quickly kneels at my side. Giving me an assuring smile with glowing hands hovering over me.

My eyes quickly catch sight of the same blonde man, who I had seen earlier in the hallway, sprint behind the girl. He swiftly whipped his shirt over his head and hastily tossed it over my crossed arms and exposed chest.

The now, bare chested man kneels down and throws out a hand to block the girl's glowing hands. "Wait Wendy, I think it's best if we take her back to the Dragon's lair…..she's a bit too exposed here." My stunned eyes peer out to see the man's concerned face.

Wendy nods her head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

With a breathtakingly reassuring smile fully in view the blond man laces his steel like arms underneath my body. To effortlessly lift me close to his chest and stand in the field.

"Hey, bee brain this is Fairy Tail business…..Sabretooth has nothing to do with this." Hearing Frosty snarl at the man.

"Sting…I have to agree with Ice bucket ….we can handle it from here." The other man tries to convince his teammate.

The blond man lets out a heavy sigh with his blue eyes never tearing from mine. "I'm sorry but I beg to differ, while you two stand there quibbling the lady needs immediate assistants. This is Dragon Slayer business…and since she was about to be hit by my powers … _it's my business_ , and _only_ my business. Now, if you'll excuse me." The blond man begins to slowly carry me off the field, followed by Levey, Wendy.

.

A smirk grows on the man lips. "Don't worry my lady, you're in my hands now."

The man had more than a protective tone wrapped around his words. I quickly break away from our shared gaze with warmed cheeks, peeking my eyes over his bulging bicep. To see Frosty and the Flamethrower stand there with stunned expressions molded to their features. _Oh boy, Lucy, what have you got yourself into now?_

 _End of chapter 6_

* * *

 _Thanks for taking a peek this story is beginning to catch up with the other stories in my profile._

 _Well, please let me know what you think….and as always Please, Follow/Review/Favorite /Share It really pushes me forward. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7 People are not always what the

_I do not own Fairy Tail ….If I did the new movie would already be released._

Corporation Princess and the Frat Boy

Chapter 7 People are not always what they seem.

* * *

Levey's POV

A long drawn out breath blows pass my lips as my brown leather sandals finally stop in front of my door. Silently relieved that my painfully tortured, awkward moment is soon coming to an end….

I nearly died from anticipated excitement after hearing Gajeel volunteer to escort me home. Even though he's a member of Fairy Tail, I really didn't know much about him. Since he spent most of his time at the lair, with the rest of the Dragon Slayers. I always wondered why one of the Bods never bothered claiming the handsome slayer.

.

My heart pounded with a dramatic scene from my inner theater. A fiercely independent bookish girl, albeit a very cute bookish girl exchanges light hearted conversation with the roguishly handsome man. In the time it takes to walk from the world of the popular to the somewhat dreary life of the rest of us dorm dwellers. The man falls madly for her charming wit. Sweeping her off her feet, declaring his undying love…..It could happen. Right?

.

Letting out a heavy sigh. Okay, okay, maybe not…. But if I managed to squeeze out an invite for coffee it would be the highlight of my bookish year. However, in reality it was much, much worse. The indifferent Dragon Slayer didn't speak a word the entire excursion. His lips remained sealed even after my hilarious attempt at telling a joke, or when I asked him a question….Nothing worked at prying loose his tongue from his stubbornly sealed lips. At most, he would respond with an occasional grunt. So the extremely long walk was awkward at best.

.

A small giggle slips from my lips when a rather concerned Ice maker mage comes rushing up behind us. "Hey Levey, how's Blondie?"

Teasing the blue eyed man, while turning the key to unlock the door. "Hey Grey, I've never really seen you this worried about a girl, before it's kind of cute. Has Lucy actually melted that Icey heart of yours?"

The man gives me a cold look with his arms crossed at his chest. "Relax, she's fine, a little underdressed and apparently stressed, but fine for the most part. Wendy and I have been watching over her. I'm actually here to grab a change of clothes for her."

"Whatever, it's nothing like that …Erza's looking for both of you. Oh, and just a head's up, she's not very happy about the accident. She believes Lucy jumped into the practice area on purpose."

"What?! That's ridiculous, why would she do something so insanely dangerous?"

"Erza believes it was to get rescued by one of the more talented male mages."

Gajeel raises a knowing eyebrow, letting out a weird laugh with a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, so Blondie is one of _those girls_. Well, then she and Sting will _get along_ just fine."

"Now, you decide to speak, really?"Grey and I turn our heads to the metal eating slayer to give him an overly incredulous look.

The Dragon Slayer shrugs his shoulders with a wicked grin still present on his riveted features.

"It wasn't like that, I was there. Lucy, was pushed, most likely by one of the Bods."

"That's what I thought, but you know how stubborn Erza can get." Grey shakes his head with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm afraid all Fairy Tail members could attest to that."

I better get going, before I'm late for practice. Let Lucy know I'll be stopping by once she's back at Fairy Tail." Grey gives a small wave, and begins to head back down the stairs.

Gajeel speaks to himself, before letting out a dark chuckle. "I wouldn't hold your breath, Ice man."

"Yeah, I'll let her know." Waving a hand towards Grey, turning my head to the odd Dragon slayer. After a moment I drop my waving hand to swing the door wide open.

I have no idea why, but my face feels warm while I awkwardly stand at my door. "Ah thanks, Gajeel, you know you really didn't have to trouble yourself." Nervously biting my lip, inwardly dreading the long, silent, torturous walk back to the lair.

"I think I can find my way back." Attempting to convince the man to just leave.

Internally debating whether I should just shove the clothes at the irritably silent man. So he can deliver them,avoiding the walk back. Although living with a pissed off roommate after you shove her lacey panties at a complete stranger might be slightly difficult.

The man rudely pushes pass me, entering my dorm room without being invited. "It's no trouble, besides Blondie is pretty much stuck at the lair, until you get back with her clothes." The man scans the inside of the room with his arms folded at his chest, and a disapproving look on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it, seems like she's found herself a gallant knight in Sting."

"Uh, yeah, something like that." Reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

The dark haired man angrily snaps out. "Look, I think it's best if all you girls were on your way, the lair is meant for Dragon Slayers only."

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to intrude." Crossing my arms at my chest.

"It's nothing like that, lets just get what we came for and get back." Gajeel scratches the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't want to wear out our welcome." Irritably walking over to the suitcase, clearly offended.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." The man grumbles.

"It's your lucky day, she hasn't unpacked yet." Flinging open the broken suitcase.

"Whoa, what's this?" Pulling out a small jewelry box.

Glancing over my shoulder, to see Gajeel rummaging through Lucy's bag. "I said her suitcase, you can't just look through any bag." Warning the Dragon Slayer.

"No, wait you should really look at this." Shoving the ornate box towards me.

Glancing down with stunned eyes, dancing over the myriad of sparkling pieces of large stones. "What the hell is all this?"

"See, I told you so." Gajeel arrogantly snaps, before handing me the box, "How well do you know your roommate?" Lifting a sapphire ring into the light.

With irritation I grab the ring from his clutches and toss it back in the box. "What do you mean, how well do I know my roommate? Obviously we've just met, her packed suitcase is on her bed, she just moved in."

A wicked smile grows on Gajeel's lips as he surmises with a darkness in his voice. "I know, maybe Blondie is some kind of thief."

"Who Lucy, have you eaten too many screws? She doesn't even remotely look like the type. Most likely their all fake, you know like costume jewelry. "Waving a dismissive hand, before carefully sliding the box back in her bag.

"There is no certain type of who is considered to be thief, people are just people…..and if I know anything, it's not everything is as it first seems. Besides these are absolutely real." Gajeel motions to the bag.

"Oh really, Princess Fiore. You've spent a lot of time in jewelry stores lately? How would you know?" Losing my patients with the brash man. Causing me to sarcastically snap back.

"Princess? Your freaking hilarious." The man grumbles, rolling his eyes, before shaking his head, "Hell no, but just feel them, they're too heavy to be fake. Just who the hell is your new roommate?"

 **End of Levey's POV**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _ **Meanwhile at the Dragon's Layer…**_

Riding on the very edge of my subconscious I shift my legs in a shallow sleep. Brushing against something cool, and sleek. Something so soft …my body feels like it's wrapped in silk. My heart suddenly freezes with a single thought. I never left...

The only time I felt like I was wrapped in silk, is in my bed…..at home. With the hazy thought my brown eyes begin to flutter open. Holding my breath I slowly slide my anxious brown eyes towards what is so silky smooth against my cheek. My eyes grow wide at the sight of a stark white, silk pillowcase.

"Mother, I would rather not escort her again." Shocked After hearing an unfamiliar male voice, my heart panicked, my body stayed perfectly still under the sheet, I couldn't even breathe if I wanted to.

Letting out a heavy sigh, before speaking in a polite, firm tone. "I'm not sure who I'll escort to the annual Fiore ball. I'm not even entirely sure I'm going this year."

"Wait, is he talking about the annual Fiore royal ball? How the hell did this guy get invited to something like that …Who is this mystery guy?" You have to be pretty high in society to even be considered, money isn't the only factor.

"I have a game around that time."

He lets out an all too familiar defeated sigh. Something the children of high society parents learn at a considerably young age. "Yes, ma'am I'm well aware of my family duties and what Father is expecting from me." At that moment my heart went out for the mystery man. Knowing all too well what he must be feeling. Knowing your life isn't really your own. Things such as games, friends often remain overlooked for more important family duties.

.

"Yes, mother, I'll give it some careful consideration ….Come to think of it, I just might have a young lady in mind…Yes, ma'am." Biting my lip I had a funny feeling I didn't want to stick around long enough to find out who he had in mind.

"Mother, I really need to let you go, I have to study for an upcoming test ….goodbye, yes, me too." The man gives off a kissing sound. My heart melts just a bit, after hearing the clear affection for his mother wrapped around his frustrated words. Waiting several minutes with my face pressed into the silk sheet and my eyes closed .The recycled air grew thin and hot with every breath. Until I'm forced to shift my head and take a necessary breath. My brown eyes peek over the white silk sheets to see a man with blonde spiky hair sitting at a desk. A beaming circle of light pointed directly on to his papers, the only light in the dimly lit room.

.

The blonde man's lips curl slightly into a cocky grin. "Well hello, my Fairy Tail princess, did I wake you?" Lifting his blue eyes from his advanced physics text book. My eyes can't help but fall to the hard ripples of his chest and abs lightly showing through his rather thin, and tight grey t-shirt. The stunning man snaps his book closed, tossing it onto his desk. Reaching up to slowly slide his reading glasses off his blue eyes, folding his eyewear to rest next to his closed text book.

.

"Sorry, It was my mother, I was just going to return her call later …..But If I don't answer her she needlessly worries about every possible aspect of my life …then I'm afraid she begins to panic." Glancing at me with a look of overwhelming worry etched into his features for his mother.

I hate to admit it, but certain areas of my body begin to react with the alluring sight. "Aw, that's so sweet of you." The blonde man lets out a lighthearted chuckle, scratching the back of his head, glancing down at his feet.

Lifting my body up off the pillow, shaking my head clear from the adorable sight, nervously biting my lip before asking. "What happened, why am I here?"

His head snaps up with a confused, look on his face. "You don't remember being pommeled to the ground or your hurt shoulder?"

I quickly jerk the blanket close to my neck. After feeling my newly aroused nipples brush against the soft cotton material. Nervously shaking my head with blazing hot cheeks, swallowing roughly against the dry, and desert like feeling in my throat. "No, I know that, I just don't know why I'm here …in this bed ….wearing a t-shirt?"

.

With my anxious question the man's handsome face melts into a relief. He nervously plays with his blonde spikes in between his fingers. "Well, you see when Wendy went to heal your shoulder, you kind of fell in to an unconscious state. I've seen it happen a couple of times. It seems you must have been under a great deal of stress, as of recently."

.

After hearing his words I abruptly start to spurt out excuses. "Uh, stress? …..Well, I did just start at Magnolia. So, yeah, you could say I'm under a bit of stress."

Inwardly rolling my eyes with the thought. Yeah you might say I'm stressed, all starting with me running away from my own wedding….. , but there's absolutely no way I'm telling him that. Hell, I don't even know the man's name.

A momentary look of disbelief emerged from his features. Soon fading off with my explanation. Swiftly standing up from his seat to walk over to the bed. "I'm afraid it can be a side effect from Wendy's healing magic .Her magic sensed your acute stress and forced you in …."

Lifting a hand to his cheek, rubbing his sharp jawline in several minutes of contemplation. "Uh, well how can I best explain it? …..It's simply, a sort of extended time out.

Standing next to the bed with the cocky smile pulling at his lips. "After that, I carried you here. The t-shirt is mine …along with the bed."

My brown eyes flashed with anger reaching over to harshly shove the man away from me. "You mean to tell me ….how dare, you pervert!"

Pulling up his hands stepping away. "Wait, wait, my Fairy Tail princess, it's not what you think! Your clothes were pretty much destroyed. After I brought you in here, Wendy and her older sister dressed you. I swear to you, I wasn't even in the room. At night I slept on the couch, I assure you I was a complete gentleman the entire time." Almost sounding offended as he motions to the couch.

My eyes quickly glance in the couch's direction with sheets, a pillow and a blanket neatly folded on one side of an immaculate white couch. My heated anger filled eyes began to calm and cool at the sight. Unfortunately the heat emerges on my cheeks from embarrassment from over reacting. My hand finds my throbbing head, gently massaging it. "Oh, ah, sorry, this is all just a blur to me. You said Levey, Wendy were here?

.

That's quite all right Princess, they're both still here they wanted to make sure you were taken care of. Gajeel surpriseingly offered his room to the sisters, while he crashed on the couch in the main room. It was a bit strange to witness."

"Why would it be strange? It was a very sweet gentlemanly thing to do."

Cautiously stepping next to the bed, both hands shoved in his pockets. "Oh, trust me, if you knew him? You would know it's very strange for is usual behavior."

"I don't know him…. In fact, I've only been here for what a day? I don't really know who you are, I think your hot handed teammate called you Sting? But I'm not sure, everything is such a big blur ever since I arrived." Continuing to sooth my aching head.

He motions to himself before gracefully executing a sweeping bow. "Well _my_ Fairytail Princess, allow me to properly introduce you…. to _your_ Tiger King."

Straightening himself to delicately capture my hand, his electrifying blue eyes burn into mine. His smooth lips softly caress the back of my hand with his eyes never leaving our shared gaze. With my hand captured between his warm, sizeable hands the blond swiftly takes a seat next to me. "You're correct, my name is Sting …Sting Eucliffe. It seems we're destined to keep crossing paths. By the way I'm truly sorry for earlier, in the hall. I fully intended to stop and apologize, however I was running late for practice. I happen to be the leader of the Dragon Slayers

.

My head is racing with little tidbits of past knowledge as my face remains indifferent. Wait, Eucliffe…..I've heard of the family name they own like massive resorts. They're part of the magic council, and are loosely related to the Fiore royal family …Ah, damn I need to get the hell out of here, before he figures out who I really am.

"I'm sure it won't be long, until you find out I'm also the dorm leader of Sabretooth, as well. My talented, hot handed teammate is Natsu Dragneel, he's also a member of Fairy Tail. He's the one who pushed you away from my blast. I carried you to our frat house the Dragon's lair, where you've been under my watchful protection for the last two days."

"Wait, two days? I've been asleep for two days? …..Ah, damn, Erza is going to kill me!" Jerking my hand away from his warm grasp. Franticly glancing around the room for my clothes.

"Well, it's almost three days now, but yes. Would you like me to explain to Miss Scarlet the situation? She can be a little hard headed."

"Ah no, if it comes from you, it will only make matters worse." Adamantly shaking my head towards the blond Dragon slayer.

 _Then, I'll really look like I'm the type of girl she thinks I am._

"I highly doubt that, I can be very persuasive, when the occasion calls for it." A cocky grin curls at his lips.

"Trust me it's better if it comes from me….aw, thank you. I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you. If you could just give me what's left of my clothes, I'll be out of your hair." My fingers tightened the hold of the delicate silk sheet, pulling it closer to my chest.

Softly speaking with a devious smirk, slowly reaching a hand out to gently guide one my hand away from the sheet. "Your roommate left a little while ago to fetch you some clothes. So for the time being, I'm afraid you're stuck here…..with me"

He slowly leans in closer causing my breath to catch. Glancing at his beautiful, heated lips gradually progressing forward. "My Fairy Princess, it's been my absolute honor to be your protector these pass three days-"

Realizing what I was about to do, I swiftly pull my head back. Giving him a no nonsense look. "The name is Lucy, not Fairy Princess."

"Well, does Lucy have a last name?" Lightly chuckling to my abrupt behavior.

"Ah no, it's just plain, ordinary Lucy." Nervously bursting out.

His hand gently pulls me closer, extending his free hand, resting a finger under my chin. Lifting my chin to capture my eyes. "I beg to differ then, you are by no means plain or ordinary."

Two of his heated fingers slowly linger down my neck, to stop at the collar of the t-shirt before falling to my other hand. "You are _my_ breath takingly beautiful Fairy Tail Princess…..those fairies seem to have all the luck." Speaking the last part most to himself.

Trying to jerk my hand from his suddenly increasing steal grip around my wrist. "Wait, yours?! …I belong to no one your _majesty_. I hardly even know you." Snapping at the blond with heated sarcasm.

A dark chuckle leaves his lips as I can feel both of his hands wrap around my wrists. "You're _Majesty,_ that's cute. "

In a split second he effortlessly has me pressed against the silk cover mattress, hands trapped on either side of my head, closely hovering over me. I attempt to roughly twist and pull at my wrists under his powerful hands. "You'll find out soon enough, when I want something …I reach out and take it." He lowers his head close to me, I can feel his hot breath blow against my neck. Ghosting his lips along my sensitive skin. The action causes me to swallow hard with apprehension towards the man's next move. He chuckles darkly from my reaction, before I began to feel searing, soft lips press into my skin.

.

Leisurely pressing hot kisses up my neck, along my jaw, into the shell of my ear with a determined heated whisper.

"….And right now, what I _want_ most of all, is a certain Princess from Fairy Tail to be _mine_ …..and _only_ mine."

 **End of Lucy's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

Thank you for taking a peek. Please, pretty please, let me know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for taking a peek ;) I'm off to update a different story.

Please: Follow/Review/Share/ Favorite

Alimackatjac.


End file.
